Sous tes doigts
by lylene
Summary: Il pense à elle tout le temps, elle ne peut s'empêcher de rêver de lui... Amour vain, il est convaincu qu'elle ne l'aime pas, et vice-versa... Pour une fois je n'impose pas d'amoureux à Hermione, c'est vous qui décidez qui sera le "il" !


**Sous tes doigts...**

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire également sur HPF, entre autres, puisque je publie sur plusieurs sites.

Il pense à elle tout le temps, elle ne peut s'empêcher de rêver de lui... Amour vain, il est convaincu qu'elle ne l'aime pas, et vice-versa...  
Pour une fois je n'impose pas d'amoureux à Hermione, c'est vous qui décidez qui sera le "il" !

********************************************************************************

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait dans la Salle sur Demande pour être un peu seul. Au moins, ici, il était sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Il avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, coincé entre les carreaux de la vitre et les épais rideaux, et il contemplait le parc d'un oeil distrait, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Parfois il prenait un livre et se calait contre d'épais coussins. Il pouvait rester là des heures. Il aimait bien être entouré, mais parfois être seul face à lui-même lui faisait du bien. Il n'avait pas forcément besoin de faire le point, c'était juste histoire d'être au calme. Au moins ici personne ne viendrait le chercher, et quant bien même les importuns s'approcheraient de la Salle sur Demande, ils ne sauraient le trouver. C'était son jardin secret, en quelque sorte.

Depuis quelques temps, ses pensées avaient une légère tendance à se fixer sur une personne en particulier. Une personne dont il avait fait la connaissance en arrivant à Poudlard. Elle était de la même année que lui. Elle était brillante. Un sacré caractère, certes, mais brillante, cela va sans dire. Parfois il s'imaginait l'interpeller dans un couloir, l'attirer à l'écart et prendre son courage à deux mains pour lui avouer tout ce que son coeur avait accumulé avec les années. Comment il l'avait tout d'abord trouvée énervante et autoritaire, comment elle avait fait impression sur lui, comment il avait commencé à l'observer à la dérobée... comment il avait fini par tomber irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle. Les conclusions qu'il avait tirées de toutes ses réflexions étaient là. Il était tout bonnement tombé amoureux. Par mégarde. Sans prévenir. Sans y prêter attention. Sauf que maintenant que c'était fait, il était difficile de nier. Et plus, il devait faire attention à ce que personne ne le remarque. Surtout pas elle. Parce que elle et lui, c'était impossible. Trop de monde se retrouverait impliqué là-dedans, et beaucoup en souffriraient.

Et de toute façon une fille comme elle ne voudrait jamais de lui. Elle faisait partie de ses princesses de contes de fées qui avaient arrêté d'attendre bêtement le prince Charmant. Elle se débrouillait très bien toute seule, et pour la mériter il aurait fallu être un vrai héros, pas quelqu'un qui compte sur sa chance... L'homme qui aurait la chance de l'avoir serait forcément quelqu'un de brillant, beau, intelligent, doué de qualités de coeur et d'âme qu'il n'avait pas, à son avis. Une reine comme elle ne pouvait qu'aimer un roi...

Plus il essayait de la chasser de son esprit, se raisonnant avec des arguments plein de bon sens, plus sa vision s'imposait à lui, et prenait de place dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer entrant dans cette pièce. Il en serait paralysé. Elle fermerait la porte, croiserait son regard en se retournant, comprendrait son incapacité à faire le premier pas. Alors elle lui sourirait, s'approcherait de lui d'un pas lent mais assuré, sans le quitter du regard. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle prendrait une de ses mains dans la sienne, poserait l'autre sur son coeur. Il aurait les mains moites et le coeur battant la chamade, mais elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Elle saurait ainsi que son amour était sincère. Enfin, elle monterait sur la pointe des pieds, prenant appui sur son torse, et lui déposerait un doux baiser. Il serait obligé de fermer les yeux, pour ne pas qu'elle le surprenne la supplication de son regard. Elle l'embrasserait encore et encore, tout doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne l'initiative de l'embrasser à son tour. Alors tout son amour l'animerait, il l'enlacerait et son baiser traduirait sans mots tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Cet instant durerait éternellement, il serait enfin heureux parce qu'ils seraient enfin réunis.

Il secoua la tête pour fuir cette rêverie douce mais irréaliste. Quant bien même le début de cette scène se réaliserait, la suite risquait d'être bien différente. Lui masquerait son trouble, et son regard à elle serait bien différent de ce qu'il espérait, puisqu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Il trouverait quelque chose à dire et fuirait probablement les lieux en se morigénant pour cette occasion manquée.

Il était installé à son observatoire favori, le front appuyé contre la vitre froide, regardant son souffle embuer le carreau, faisant ainsi disparaître pour quelques instants les silhouettes des élèves en contre-bas, lorsqu'il entendit la porte de son havre de paix s'ouvrir.

Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu s'incruster dans son univers ??? Il voulut ouvrir le rideau pour chasser l'intrus, mais la perspective de parler avec quelqu'un qui saurait dorénavant où venir le chercher lui déplut. Peut-être cette personne avait-elle eut la même pensée que lui en venant ici, mais ne voulait se cacher du reste du monde de quelques instants, pour échapper à une connaissance envahissante ou pleurer sur une mauvaise note ou une déception amoureuse en toute tranquillité, oubliant que les toilettes du deuxième étage servaient essentiellement à ça.

Il devina que la personne s'était adossée contre le mur, et s'était laissée choir. Elle devait avoir enfoui sa tête dans ses bras à présent.

La curiosité l'emporta sur son désir de solitude. Il pourrait ainsi se défendre s'il était lui-même surpris. Il n'écarta que très légèrement le rideau, et son coeur s'arrêta de battre.

C'était _elle_.

Elle était exactement dans la position qu'il avait devinée. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais un profond soupir trahit sa mélancolie.

Hermione Granger avait longtemps cherché un endroit tranquille pour profiter un peu de la solitude. Cela faisait quelques temps maintenant qu'elle pensait à lui autrement qu'elle n'aurait dû. Ce n'était même pas la peine de chercher une quelconque manière d'orienter les choses, c'était perdu d'avance. Elle faisait partie de ces filles banales qui pourraient se balader toutes nues en criant à tue-tête, on ne les verrait même pas. Même être l'élève la plus assidue de Poudlard ne suffisait pas. Pas assez bien pour lui, à croire. Elle soupira. Elle avait commencé à le regarder en cours, l'air de rien, lors des devoirs sur table. Son regard se fixait sur lui, et son esprit divaguait. Les premiers temps, ses pensées s'orientaient sur la réponse au devoir. Puis, petit à petit, son point de mire réflexif était devenu l'objet de ses pensées, jusqu'à envahir son quotidien. Elle en était arrivée au point où un bouton décousu de son uniforme lui faisait penser à lui. Elle était tombée amoureuse stupidement, et maintenant elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour que ça passe. C'était impossible, sans issue et stupide, il fallait absolument qu'elle se reprenne une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle perdait son temps.

Il eut soudain envie de se lever, quitter sa cachette et s'accroupir près d'elle, sans un mot. Les mots sont laids quand on aime. Les mots sont universels, et banalisent ce qu'on ressent. Et elle, elle comprendrait dans son regard tout ce qu'il y avait à dire, et elle sourirait à nouveau en le voyant. Et son coeur à lui se gonflerait d'un bonheur sans fin.

Il commençait à rassembler son courage pour suivre ce plan quand un vertige le prit. En le voyant, elle ne réagirait pas comme ça, sûrement pas. Prise au dépourvu dans un moment de faiblesse, elle ne pourrait que réagir par la défensive et contre-attaquer. Il ne se sentait pas la force d'un affrontement verbal. Un mot d'elle le tuerait.

Mais elle ne savait pas qu'il l'aimait, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. S'il n'avouait pas son amour, il finirait par se laisser mourir pour elle. Une fille comme elle ne resterait pas seule indéfiniment, et la voir au bras d'un autre signerait son arrêt de mort.

Quoiqu'il fasse, sa vie dépendait d'elle. Il fallait qu'il se jette à l'eau. C'était le moment où jamais.

Il l'entendit bouger. Elle devait s'être relevée pour partir, contrariant ses plans. Immobile, attentif, il attendait que la porte s'ouvre et se referme. Elle partait. C'était trop tard. Quelques longues secondes s'écoulèrent. Rien. Avait-elle deviné sa présence ? Son coeur se mit à battre en faisant un bruit incroyable. Tout Poudlard devait l'entendre... Il entendit un bruit sourd. Les pieds d'une chaise, ou d'un petit banc, peut-être. Elle avait dû s'asseoir plus confortablement.

Quelques nouvelles secondes de silence passèrent, puis une note claire s'échappa dans le silence. Puis une autre.

Il bougea de nouveau le rideau. Un piano venait d'apparaître dans la Salle. Elle passait négligemment ses doigts sur les touches blanches, effleurant parfois une touche noire.

Il prit envie d'être ce piano. Il voulait être à la place des touches, qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts.

Une nouvelle note brisa le silence, plus grave celle-là. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle pensait à quelqu'un, il en était sûr. Il désirait plus que tout être ce quelqu'un. A la voir là, se croyant seule, toute barrière et tout masque envolé, il surprenait pour la première fois Hermione Granger. Vulnérable, douce, mélancolique. Un ange perdu, tombé du ciel, qui avait perdu ses ailes et ne pouvait plus voler.

Elle commença à jouer d'une main un petit air connu, à vrai dire celui que tout le monde essaie de jouer dès qu'il approche pour la première fois d'un piano. Quelques petites notes maladroites mais si jolies... Elle soupira, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, pour chasser ses pensées. Elle ne sentit une présence dans son dos qu'au moment où on se pencha sur elle. Avant qu'elle ait pu se retourner, une joue avait frôlé son visage. Elle se raidit, ne sachant comment s'échapper. Une voix lui murmura :

- N'aie pas peur, fais-moi confiance...

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait quitté sa cachette. Il s'était approché d'elle sans bruit, tandis que ses timides notes s'échappaient dans l'air. Elle avait arrêté de jouer, envahie par ses pensées. Sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment, il s'était retrouvé derrière elle, frôlant son dos. Il l'avait sentie se raidir à son approche. Sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il avait voulu lui dire de ne pas avoir peur de lui, mais sa voix l'avait abandonné, et seul un faible murmure avait franchi ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas entendu sa voix. A sa grande surprise, elle n'avait pas cherché à fuir, mais s'était un peu détendue. Sa main s'approcha à son tour du piano, et il reprit le même petit air de musique. Sa main gauche trouva la taille d'Hermione.

Celle-ci ferma les yeux. Elle avait reconnu cette main, ces doigts qui pianotaient eux aussi avec maladresse. Elle l'avait tant espionnée, posée sur une table de salle de cours, tenant une plume, passant négligemment dans les cheveux de son propriétaire, qu'elle la connaissait par coeur. Tout son corps frissonna. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, et pour une fois, ne cherchait pas à récupérer la maîtrise de la situation. Elle était en train de rêver, s'étant une fois encore laissée aller à ses songes. Ce moment était trop doux pour être réel. Le petit air de musique prit fin, le silence les enveloppa. Hermione aurait voulu arrêter le temps, pour que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. L'un d'eux allait parler et rompre le charme.

Insensiblement, sa joue quitta celle d'Hermione. Il pria pour qu'elle ne se détourne pas de lui. Mais Hermione, à peine le contact rompu, chercha à nouveau cette douceur près d'elle. Elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de se réveiller d'un aussi doux songe. Sa tête tourna légèrement sur le côté, s'appuyant contre l'épaule de celui dont elle avait tant rêvé.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir été totalement maître de ses mouvements par la suite. Il s'était vu se rapprocher de ses lèvres, tout doucement, puis ses yeux s'étaient fermés, et leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. Il avait resserré sa main sur sa taille, et leurs doigts s'étaient entremêlés au-dessus des touches du piano.

Aucun des deux n'aurait su dire combien de temps avait duré cet instant. Peut-être des secondes, peut-être des minutes. Enfin, leurs lèvres s'étaient séparées, elle avait enfoui son nez dans son cou quelques secondes. Il lui avait caressé le visage tout doucement. Les mots s'étaient alors échappés tout seuls de ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime.

La réalité refit surface. Horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'avouer, terrifié à l'idée de la réaction d'Hermione, il recula, espérant qu'il ne croiserait pas son regard. Il sortit de la Salle sur Demande et se mit à courir. Il ne s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle qu'une fois dans son dortoir, en sécurité derrière les rideaux de son baldaquin. En état de choc, il mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'il venait d'ébruiter son plus grand secret.

Dans la Salle sur Demande, Hermione, elle aussi en état de choc, mit un certain temps pour revenir à elle. Hagarde, elle resta longtemps à se demander si elle avait effectivement rêvé ou non. Elle passa inconsciemment ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas un rêve... Elle avisa le piano et sourit. Ses doigts retrouvèrent une dernière fois les notes de la petite mélodie qu'ils avaient partagée, puis elle se leva, et sortit à son tour de la Salle.

Demain, elle prendrait son courage à deux mains et irait lui parler.

La review est le seul salaire de l'auteur de fanfic. Comme un sourire, ça ne vous coûte pas d'argent, mais ça apporte beaucoup à celui qui reçoit. Ça ne prend guère de temps, c'est poli, et, pour peu qu'il y ait une ou deux remarques pertinentes, la review permet de progresser. Merci.

**Sous tes doigts...**

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire également sur HPF, entre autres, puisque je publie sur plusieurs sites.

Il pense à elle tout le temps, elle ne peut s'empêcher de rêver de lui... Amour vain, il est convaincu qu'elle ne l'aime pas, et vice-versa...  
Pour une fois je n'impose pas d'amoureux à Hermione, c'est vous qui décidez qui sera le "il" !

********************************************************************************

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait dans la Salle sur Demande pour être un peu seul. Au moins, ici, il était sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Il avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, coincé entre les carreaux de la vitre et les épais rideaux, et il contemplait le parc d'un oeil distrait, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Parfois il prenait un livre et se calait contre d'épais coussins. Il pouvait rester là des heures. Il aimait bien être entouré, mais parfois être seul face à lui-même lui faisait du bien. Il n'avait pas forcément besoin de faire le point, c'était juste histoire d'être au calme. Au moins ici personne ne viendrait le chercher, et quant bien même les importuns s'approcheraient de la Salle sur Demande, ils ne sauraient le trouver. C'était son jardin secret, en quelque sorte.

Depuis quelques temps, ses pensées avaient une légère tendance à se fixer sur une personne en particulier. Une personne dont il avait fait la connaissance en arrivant à Poudlard. Elle était de la même année que lui. Elle était brillante. Un sacré caractère, certes, mais brillante, cela va sans dire. Parfois il s'imaginait l'interpeller dans un couloir, l'attirer à l'écart et prendre son courage à deux mains pour lui avouer tout ce que son coeur avait accumulé avec les années. Comment il l'avait tout d'abord trouvée énervante et autoritaire, comment elle avait fait impression sur lui, comment il avait commencé à l'observer à la dérobée... comment il avait fini par tomber irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle. Les conclusions qu'il avait tirées de toutes ses réflexions étaient là. Il était tout bonnement tombé amoureux. Par mégarde. Sans prévenir. Sans y prêter attention. Sauf que maintenant que c'était fait, il était difficile de nier. Et plus, il devait faire attention à ce que personne ne le remarque. Surtout pas elle. Parce que elle et lui, c'était impossible. Trop de monde se retrouverait impliqué là-dedans, et beaucoup en souffriraient.

Et de toute façon une fille comme elle ne voudrait jamais de lui. Elle faisait partie de ses princesses de contes de fées qui avaient arrêté d'attendre bêtement le prince Charmant. Elle se débrouillait très bien toute seule, et pour la mériter il aurait fallu être un vrai héros, pas quelqu'un qui compte sur sa chance... L'homme qui aurait la chance de l'avoir serait forcément quelqu'un de brillant, beau, intelligent, doué de qualités de coeur et d'âme qu'il n'avait pas, à son avis. Une reine comme elle ne pouvait qu'aimer un roi...

Plus il essayait de la chasser de son esprit, se raisonnant avec des arguments plein de bon sens, plus sa vision s'imposait à lui, et prenait de place dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer entrant dans cette pièce. Il en serait paralysé. Elle fermerait la porte, croiserait son regard en se retournant, comprendrait son incapacité à faire le premier pas. Alors elle lui sourirait, s'approcherait de lui d'un pas lent mais assuré, sans le quitter du regard. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle prendrait une de ses mains dans la sienne, poserait l'autre sur son coeur. Il aurait les mains moites et le coeur battant la chamade, mais elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Elle saurait ainsi que son amour était sincère. Enfin, elle monterait sur la pointe des pieds, prenant appui sur son torse, et lui déposerait un doux baiser. Il serait obligé de fermer les yeux, pour ne pas qu'elle le surprenne la supplication de son regard. Elle l'embrasserait encore et encore, tout doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne l'initiative de l'embrasser à son tour. Alors tout son amour l'animerait, il l'enlacerait et son baiser traduirait sans mots tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Cet instant durerait éternellement, il serait enfin heureux parce qu'ils seraient enfin réunis.

Il secoua la tête pour fuir cette rêverie douce mais irréaliste. Quant bien même le début de cette scène se réaliserait, la suite risquait d'être bien différente. Lui masquerait son trouble, et son regard à elle serait bien différent de ce qu'il espérait, puisqu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Il trouverait quelque chose à dire et fuirait probablement les lieux en se morigénant pour cette occasion manquée.

Il était installé à son observatoire favori, le front appuyé contre la vitre froide, regardant son souffle embuer le carreau, faisant ainsi disparaître pour quelques instants les silhouettes des élèves en contre-bas, lorsqu'il entendit la porte de son havre de paix s'ouvrir.

Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu s'incruster dans son univers ??? Il voulut ouvrir le rideau pour chasser l'intrus, mais la perspective de parler avec quelqu'un qui saurait dorénavant où venir le chercher lui déplut. Peut-être cette personne avait-elle eut la même pensée que lui en venant ici, mais ne voulait se cacher du reste du monde de quelques instants, pour échapper à une connaissance envahissante ou pleurer sur une mauvaise note ou une déception amoureuse en toute tranquillité, oubliant que les toilettes du deuxième étage servaient essentiellement à ça.

Il devina que la personne s'était adossée contre le mur, et s'était laissée choir. Elle devait avoir enfoui sa tête dans ses bras à présent.

La curiosité l'emporta sur son désir de solitude. Il pourrait ainsi se défendre s'il était lui-même surpris. Il n'écarta que très légèrement le rideau, et son coeur s'arrêta de battre.

C'était _elle_.

Elle était exactement dans la position qu'il avait devinée. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais un profond soupir trahit sa mélancolie.

Hermione Granger avait longtemps cherché un endroit tranquille pour profiter un peu de la solitude. Cela faisait quelques temps maintenant qu'elle pensait à lui autrement qu'elle n'aurait dû. Ce n'était même pas la peine de chercher une quelconque manière d'orienter les choses, c'était perdu d'avance. Elle faisait partie de ces filles banales qui pourraient se balader toutes nues en criant à tue-tête, on ne les verrait même pas. Même être l'élève la plus assidue de Poudlard ne suffisait pas. Pas assez bien pour lui, à croire. Elle soupira. Elle avait commencé à le regarder en cours, l'air de rien, lors des devoirs sur table. Son regard se fixait sur lui, et son esprit divaguait. Les premiers temps, ses pensées s'orientaient sur la réponse au devoir. Puis, petit à petit, son point de mire réflexif était devenu l'objet de ses pensées, jusqu'à envahir son quotidien. Elle en était arrivée au point où un bouton décousu de son uniforme lui faisait penser à lui. Elle était tombée amoureuse stupidement, et maintenant elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour que ça passe. C'était impossible, sans issue et stupide, il fallait absolument qu'elle se reprenne une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle perdait son temps.

Il eut soudain envie de se lever, quitter sa cachette et s'accroupir près d'elle, sans un mot. Les mots sont laids quand on aime. Les mots sont universels, et banalisent ce qu'on ressent. Et elle, elle comprendrait dans son regard tout ce qu'il y avait à dire, et elle sourirait à nouveau en le voyant. Et son coeur à lui se gonflerait d'un bonheur sans fin.

Il commençait à rassembler son courage pour suivre ce plan quand un vertige le prit. En le voyant, elle ne réagirait pas comme ça, sûrement pas. Prise au dépourvu dans un moment de faiblesse, elle ne pourrait que réagir par la défensive et contre-attaquer. Il ne se sentait pas la force d'un affrontement verbal. Un mot d'elle le tuerait.

Mais elle ne savait pas qu'il l'aimait, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. S'il n'avouait pas son amour, il finirait par se laisser mourir pour elle. Une fille comme elle ne resterait pas seule indéfiniment, et la voir au bras d'un autre signerait son arrêt de mort.

Quoiqu'il fasse, sa vie dépendait d'elle. Il fallait qu'il se jette à l'eau. C'était le moment où jamais.

Il l'entendit bouger. Elle devait s'être relevée pour partir, contrariant ses plans. Immobile, attentif, il attendait que la porte s'ouvre et se referme. Elle partait. C'était trop tard. Quelques longues secondes s'écoulèrent. Rien. Avait-elle deviné sa présence ? Son coeur se mit à battre en faisant un bruit incroyable. Tout Poudlard devait l'entendre... Il entendit un bruit sourd. Les pieds d'une chaise, ou d'un petit banc, peut-être. Elle avait dû s'asseoir plus confortablement.

Quelques nouvelles secondes de silence passèrent, puis une note claire s'échappa dans le silence. Puis une autre.

Il bougea de nouveau le rideau. Un piano venait d'apparaître dans la Salle. Elle passait négligemment ses doigts sur les touches blanches, effleurant parfois une touche noire.

Il prit envie d'être ce piano. Il voulait être à la place des touches, qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts.

Une nouvelle note brisa le silence, plus grave celle-là. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle pensait à quelqu'un, il en était sûr. Il désirait plus que tout être ce quelqu'un. A la voir là, se croyant seule, toute barrière et tout masque envolé, il surprenait pour la première fois Hermione Granger. Vulnérable, douce, mélancolique. Un ange perdu, tombé du ciel, qui avait perdu ses ailes et ne pouvait plus voler.

Elle commença à jouer d'une main un petit air connu, à vrai dire celui que tout le monde essaie de jouer dès qu'il approche pour la première fois d'un piano. Quelques petites notes maladroites mais si jolies... Elle soupira, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, pour chasser ses pensées. Elle ne sentit une présence dans son dos qu'au moment où on se pencha sur elle. Avant qu'elle ait pu se retourner, une joue avait frôlé son visage. Elle se raidit, ne sachant comment s'échapper. Une voix lui murmura :

- N'aie pas peur, fais-moi confiance...

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait quitté sa cachette. Il s'était approché d'elle sans bruit, tandis que ses timides notes s'échappaient dans l'air. Elle avait arrêté de jouer, envahie par ses pensées. Sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment, il s'était retrouvé derrière elle, frôlant son dos. Il l'avait sentie se raidir à son approche. Sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il avait voulu lui dire de ne pas avoir peur de lui, mais sa voix l'avait abandonné, et seul un faible murmure avait franchi ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas entendu sa voix. A sa grande surprise, elle n'avait pas cherché à fuir, mais s'était un peu détendue. Sa main s'approcha à son tour du piano, et il reprit le même petit air de musique. Sa main gauche trouva la taille d'Hermione.

Celle-ci ferma les yeux. Elle avait reconnu cette main, ces doigts qui pianotaient eux aussi avec maladresse. Elle l'avait tant espionnée, posée sur une table de salle de cours, tenant une plume, passant négligemment dans les cheveux de son propriétaire, qu'elle la connaissait par coeur. Tout son corps frissonna. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, et pour une fois, ne cherchait pas à récupérer la maîtrise de la situation. Elle était en train de rêver, s'étant une fois encore laissée aller à ses songes. Ce moment était trop doux pour être réel. Le petit air de musique prit fin, le silence les enveloppa. Hermione aurait voulu arrêter le temps, pour que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. L'un d'eux allait parler et rompre le charme.

Insensiblement, sa joue quitta celle d'Hermione. Il pria pour qu'elle ne se détourne pas de lui. Mais Hermione, à peine le contact rompu, chercha à nouveau cette douceur près d'elle. Elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de se réveiller d'un aussi doux songe. Sa tête tourna légèrement sur le côté, s'appuyant contre l'épaule de celui dont elle avait tant rêvé.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir été totalement maître de ses mouvements par la suite. Il s'était vu se rapprocher de ses lèvres, tout doucement, puis ses yeux s'étaient fermés, et leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. Il avait resserré sa main sur sa taille, et leurs doigts s'étaient entremêlés au-dessus des touches du piano.

Aucun des deux n'aurait su dire combien de temps avait duré cet instant. Peut-être des secondes, peut-être des minutes. Enfin, leurs lèvres s'étaient séparées, elle avait enfoui son nez dans son cou quelques secondes. Il lui avait caressé le visage tout doucement. Les mots s'étaient alors échappés tout seuls de ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime.

La réalité refit surface. Horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'avouer, terrifié à l'idée de la réaction d'Hermione, il recula, espérant qu'il ne croiserait pas son regard. Il sortit de la Salle sur Demande et se mit à courir. Il ne s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle qu'une fois dans son dortoir, en sécurité derrière les rideaux de son baldaquin. En état de choc, il mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'il venait d'ébruiter son plus grand secret.

Dans la Salle sur Demande, Hermione, elle aussi en état de choc, mit un certain temps pour revenir à elle. Hagarde, elle resta longtemps à se demander si elle avait effectivement rêvé ou non. Elle passa inconsciemment ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas un rêve... Elle avisa le piano et sourit. Ses doigts retrouvèrent une dernière fois les notes de la petite mélodie qu'ils avaient partagée, puis elle se leva, et sortit à son tour de la Salle.

Demain, elle prendrait son courage à deux mains et irait lui parler.

La review est le seul salaire de l'auteur de fanfic. Comme un sourire, ça ne vous coûte pas d'argent, mais ça apporte beaucoup à celui qui reçoit. Ça ne prend guère de temps, c'est poli, et, pour peu qu'il y ait une ou deux remarques pertinentes, la review permet de progresser. Merci.


End file.
